starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Basilisk War Droid
Developed by the ancient Mandalorian Crusaders, these automated attack ships were used to conquer star systems. The Basilisk droids were bulbous, insectile war machines that could operate on their own or with the help of a Mandalorian warrior. The Mandalorians called them "war mounts." There were several models of Basilisk droids produced with individual mission profiles such as bombers, stealth ships, and open-combat. Each of these ships were produced by the Basiliskans to the specifications of the Mandalorians, and were said to resemble a weird cross between a Karran beetle and a Zalorian rock-lion. The weaponry for these ships was varied, and consisted of shatter missile launchers, laser cannons, and shockwave generators. An extremely powerful vehicle of destruction, the Basilisk is a nearly sentient war droid driven by trained Mandalorian warriors. It is capable of full atmospheric flight and insertions from space, as well as land-based travel. Heavily armed and armored, it can rip into tanks and other armored vehicles with wicked durasteel claws and powerful arms. It can annihilate infantry with its four powerful blaster cannons, or it may occasionally unleash pure devastating energy from its bow Plasma Cutter. This is not a vehicle to be taken lightly by any means, for it is rather fast for a Mandalorian contraption. During a typical drop, the Mandalorian pilot would ride atop the droid wearing sealed armor and the Basilisk would descend from an orbiting ship. A secondary use included helping to attack any orbital defenses. The mass of weaponry equipped to a Basilisk allows it to do great damage to opponents; however, the majority of its weapons are close-ranged due to the Mandalorian preference for fighting their opponents up-close. While this factor hampered the vehicles in ranged combat, the sheer terror-value of these assault droids made them hugely successful and long remembered in legend. New Mandalorian Crusade That legend would once again be born under the Mandalorian Protectors. Mandalore Cadden Blackthorne issued an order to MandalMotors to recreate these vehicles for use in the fight against the Xen'Chi. Much research and development ensued as MandalMotors attempted to study the aspects and behavioral cores of the Basilisk War Droids. These efforts seemed much at a loss, until shortly before the Second Battle of Mechis III when MandalMotors' CEO, Karric Nayms, stumbled across an old relic of a Basilisk War Droid. In the following weeks, MandalMotors would become successful in recreating the ancient piece of machinery, and updating it to galactic standards, thus once again reviving the legend of this horror on the battlefield. The Basilisk War Droid would prove to be vital in Cadden's plan of defeating the Xen'Chi. Weaponry Profile Shatter Missile This was a type of projectile weapon developed by the ancient Mandalorians. Upon impacting a target, a shatter missile fragmented into hundreds of smaller pieces, causing huge amounts of collateral damage. Though reused to-date, as a rebuilt version of its predecessor, the Shatter Missile still holds the same basic function and properties. Shockwave Generating Rod This was a form of sonic weapon developed by the ancient Mandalorian Crusaders. It used an intense wave of sonic energy to create the shockwave which then tore apart a target upon impact. This weapon is very similar to a seismic charge, and for its recreation, MandalMotors played heavily off of the seismic charge's design. Category:Combat Droids Category:Mandalorian Protectors Category:Walkers Category:Cadden